Pressure washer assemblies are well known in the art to provide a highly-pressurized spray of water, or other liquid, for cleaning or other purposes. Conventional pressure washers comprise a power unit that drives a pump to provide the pressurized liquid to a rigid wand or other conduit. The wand is typically coupled to a gun assembly to act as an extension to the gun assembly. The gun assembly includes a hand grip for an operator to grasp with one hand, and the wand includes a handle to grasp with the other hand. A trigger is located near the hand grip to allow the operator to selectively operate the gun assembly. The gun assembly is typically fluidly connected with the pump by a flexible hose, which allows the power unit and the pump to remain in one place while the operator moves around and operates the gun assembly.
Different types of fluid accessories may be fluidly connected with the wand to provide different effects on the liquid spray exiting the wand. Such fluid accessories may include different types of nozzles, brushes, wipers, and so forth.